


Light at the End of a Bad Week

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has had a bad week and he thinks his boyfriend deserves a gift for trying to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light at the End of a Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet fic that I chose not to fully develop but just couldn't let go.

As he is leaving the parking lot of McKinley High School, Blaine realized just how ready he was for this week to be over. The New Directions had been on his nerves all week. Why didn’t everyone just realize that life would be so much easier if it was just assumed in the beginning that his way was best? And why was it always up to him to have to be the bigger person and facilitate a truce? It must have been ingrained into him during his time at Dalton. Well, at least everyone really enjoyed his peace offering.

Then there was the fact that he had detention. He, Blaine Devon Anderson, had detention! And now Sue won’t clear his permanent record even though the gas leak (which was OBVIOUSLY the reason for his behavior) happened at her school on her watch. Maybe he should have let his parents sue her after the whole identity theft debacle.

THEN there was having to see his ex and his band all over the New Direction’s social media network. Facebook postings about upcoming gigs at some the hottest clubs in NYC. Snap chats with fans expounding on how wonderful Pamela Landsbury is. You tube posts of their performances with a couple thousand likes. Talks of a possible recording contract. Arrgg! Most of all, it really didn’t help seeing Kurt with his new boyfriend. Stupid, gorgeous, insanely talented glitter-rock vampire! 

It really sucks seeing the person who was supposed to be your soulmate move on without you.

Blaine’s attitude took a complete 180 the minute he pulled into the Dalton’s parking lot. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how he let Sam talk him into staying at McKinley, but then he remembers that it was probably for the best. If he had been back at Dalton, he would have probably spent a lot more time in detention than just once. Knowing his new boyfriend as well as he did, Blaine would have missed more than a few classes to make-out (at least-wink! wink!) with the Warbler. Hell, with how open the two of them were with PDAs it would have been easy for anyone to figure out what they were doing if they both came up missing. Blaine giggled thinking about that happening while Wes was still Head of the Warbler Council. He could see the gavel flying across the room! He need to give Wes a call. He missed him.

Now that he felt calmer, Blaine grabbed his messenger bag as well as the box containing the gift for his boyfriend and headed toward the dorms. A relaxing date of movies, pizza and cuddling was just what he needed. And hey, if it was naked cuddling all the better. After knocking on the correct door, he was met with gorgeous green eyes and a sexy, snarky smile.

“Hey Killer. Miss me? What’s with the box?”

Blaine walked in, put down his bag and handed over the box. “You have been so supportive this week even though I did nothing but bitch about New Directions, Sue and even Kurt. I thought you deserved a reward. I would also like to say how proud of you I am for saying ‘I told you so’ only 7 times.”

After pulling his gift out of the box, Sebastian began to laugh rather loudly. “You made me a Puppet me?”

Blaine opened his messenger bag and pulled out the puppet he had made for himself. “Yes, I made you a Puppet Sebastian and now Puppet Blaine would like a kiss.” Sebastian began to laugh again but then stopped and went back to being his snarky, sexy self.

“Oh Killer, I can think of several things Puppet Sebastian would like to do with Puppet Blaine and not one of them involves kissing.”

It may really suck seeing the person who was supposed to be your soulmate move on without you but it is really amazing to move on with the person who really was your soulmate all along.


End file.
